darkequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Pony Races
Main Pony Races Please note that only the crossbred offspring of Alicorns, Pegasi, Zebra and Earth Ponies are able to breed. Other hybrids cannot reproduce, so no Vamponie-Seahorse-Elementalist hybrids and the like. True-born Alicorns Alicorns who are born as alicorns. They have larger wings and more feathers than the Ascended. They have a great deal of magical power but are usually aligned with a theme, such as the moon (Luna) and the Sun (Celestia) but can be of many other themes. They are extremely rare, and alicorns can only be born from two alicorn parents. They are always royalty, though may be outcast from their nobility and royal duties for different reasons. That does not change their royal blood. Ascended Alicorns Ponies who have ascended into alicorns. They have smaller wings and less feathers than the True-born alicorns. Their magic tends to be gifted, as even unicorns have basic spells they can do, these alicorns can touch upon those spells and tend to be more emotionally in-tune with their abilities. Example include Princess Cadence, who's power is namely of Love, and Princess Twilight who's true inner power comes from Friendship. Ponies can only Ascend through a great, powerful force.. good or evil. It usually involves trauma and for the pony to have a great deal of will. It's sheer willpower that triggers the Ascension. They are thought to be more powerful than True-born Alicorns. Any pony race can Ascend. Earth Ponies These are the ponies who tend the land and care for the earth. They tend to be artists and laborers, doing mundane things. Most Earth Ponies have a great deal more of physical strength compared to others. They can withstand brute force and blunt damage better than any other ponies. They're also very fast runners usually, so their main fighting force are chargers. They don't often get sick either, being a very hardy race. Most are of the working class variety. They do not fly or have horns, so they do not use magic. Pegasi The Pegasi are the ponies of the air. They have feathery wings and are in charge of the change of the seasons. Most pegasus ponies are lighter in weight and more fragile than other ponies. They have the freedom of the air and many enjoy lazing on the clouds, as one of their abilities is to cloud-walk. They don't do well when it comes to blunt damage but they are agile in the air so don't often get hit. They can withstand temperature changes better than most other ponies. Most are of the middle class variety. They do not have horns and do not do magic. Unicorns Unicorns are the magical ponies. All unicorns have the ability to learn different spells and most use telekinesis in their everyday lives for moving objects. They are magically in-tune and tend to have tastes for the finer things in life. While they are not airborne, they have spells to summon wings of gossamer in order to fly, though the wings are fragile. Despite they live on land, most unicorns are so strong in their magic because they depend on it daily, and thus their bodies are usually weaker than earth ponies. Most are of the high society variety. Breezies The Breezies are a race of fairy-like ponies. They resemble Pegasus Ponies, but are much smaller in size at three inches and have transparent dragonfly-like wings and antennae, with long limbs and thin bodies. They are depicted as very mischievous creatures and regularly migrate across the land. They are known for carrying seeds and pollen on the wind. They live in communities that migrate together and hibernate in the winter. Breezies need the wind from the Pegasi to carry them along, and ponies tend to stop their duties to help each flock of Breezies pass, because they tend to much of the land through the wind and are extremely fragile beings. They have no cutie marks. Changlings Changelings are largely equine in appearance but possess insect-like characteristics and have no natural cutie marks. They have black carapace-like coats, webbed manes and tails, reflection-less eyes, fangs, bent horns, insect-like wings, and holes in their legs. Their leader is Queen Chrysalis, who can communicate with members of her "hive" through telepathic reach. Her Hive consists of only the greatest warriors of the race. Changlings feed on emotion, namely love. They will often separate loved ones and then replace the separation with themselves. Changlings often abandon their own colts and fillies to unwitting parent-ponies, so their children grow up strong from the love under the guise of the child-pony, through their parents' magic. The true child pony is taken away, where they are deprived and forced to only rely on their keeper, thus feeding them love. They become known as House Ponies, who are so starved for attention and care that they give an abundance of love for scraps of care in turn, between chores and duties. When a Changling reaches maturity, they will change to their true forms, shedding the appearance given to them. They have a natural instinct to then leave their pony families and seek out their Queen, to present themselves. Some fight this, while others also try to return to their pony family.. but the ponies tend to reject the changling and instead mourn the loss of their foals or begin seeking their true foals. Vamponies These vampiric ponies have fangs, leathery and pointy ear and wing styles, pale body colors, red eyes, a deep hunger for apple juice, animalistic instinct, and aggressiveness. They are fond of the color red, and on touch can actually steal the color from other objects (making them gray) and put them on other same-sized non-living objects (making a blue ball red). Their manes and tails tend to be unkempt from their erratic flight. They can see in the dark, and are nocturnal. They hate sunlight because it burns their eyes and renders them blind. They can barely see in dim-lit areas due to light. Vamponies also have the ability to walk on walls and up objects like tree trunks, similar to Pegasi with cloud-walking. They primarily live in the Appaloosa Mountains, in Stalagnight, a city of rock that is masked in darkness within a mountain. Their groupings are known as clans and they call their cutie marks flank art, and they often resemble cave paintings and designs. Crystal Empire Ponies The CEP are like any other pony race, with a few exceptions. Even the hardiest earth pony among them is rather fragile. The pegasi among them are likewise fragile and take more energy to remain airborne. Their bodies are transparent and their manes tend to glisten and glitter like gems. Any CEP is a pony born in the Crystal Empire. Even thought they travel, they keep their crystal look. But their offspring will only have a gem-appearance if born on the lands of the Crystal Empire. Crystal Empire Ponies are connected to the Crystal Heart of the Empire, which must remain filled with hope and care, lest the kingdom crumble. When its powers wanes, so does the spirit of the ponies and their colors grow dull and jaded. Seaponies These ponies look like normal Earth Ponies on land save for their tails and manes are fin-like. They dehydrate easily and must always have water nearby. While they do have fur on their forms, they also have a hide of scales. In the water, their forms change. They can breathe under the water and their hind legs and tail merge into one tail with a flowing fin. They are graceful, fast swimmers. But terror befalls a Seapony caught on land in the rain. Their cutie marks are known as flow marks, and are often very languid and liquid-like in design. Zebras The Zebras are the "tribal" ponies. They tend to be white, gray, or black, or a mix of the three or two. Some brown ones do exist. They are most known for being exotic in look and manner. Their customs may seem strange to many, and they live in tribes. Zebras wear bangles, usually silver or gold, which tend to be passed down their the family. The more bangles a zebra wears, the more influence they tend to have over other zebras. Zebras also tend to talk in rhyme, a custom that causes them to truly "think about what they are going to say, and thus present it in the best way" and it helps them avoid many a confrontation and keep calm. They enjoy the heat and warmer weathers best, and are not harmed by rough winds of blowing sands. They also tend to have knowledge on how to use natural aids to heal ailments. Their cutie marks are known as glyph marks and are as tribal as they are. Halfbreeds exist and are known as Zebroids. Elementalists The Elementalists are ponies who are aligned with an element. They resemble earth ponies by having no wings or horn. Their coat colors match that element, and their manes are made of the very element they control. The longer the mane and tail, the more powerful the pony. Elementalists can alter that element they are aligned with, however they are weak to their opposing element, in both magic and nature. They cannot use any other elemental powers. They have no cutie marks.